Versteckte Gefühle
by Baerchen23
Summary: Hermine kehrt als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück und ein Lehrer versteckt seine Gefühle
1. Wieder da

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren gehören Frau Rowling  
  
Pairing:  
  
SS/HG  
  
Wieder da  
  
„ 3 Jahre." dachte sie und sah über den See auf das Schloss, das vor Ihr erschien und dessen Fenster hell erleuchtet waren.  
  
Hagrid saß ihr gegenüber und grinste sie an „ Du ... oh 'Tschuldigung - Professor Granger - und sind Sie froh wieder hier zu sein?" fragte er. „Oh ja.", flüsterte sie, „Es hat mir sehr gefehlt." Sie sah ihn an und lächelte „Genauso, wie Du mir gefehlt hast." lachte sie.  
  
Sie betrat die Eingangshalle und schaute sich um. „Die Erstklässer folgen mir bitte... Professor Granger! Schön Sie zu sehen." begrüßte sie Professor McGonagall, gab ihr die Hand und lächelte sie herzlich an. „Dumbledore erwartet sie schon in seinem Büro. Das Passwort lautet ‚Magische Bohnen'. Sie wissen wo sie hin müssen?" „ Ja danke, wir sehen uns dann später." sagte Hermine und wanderte zu Dumbledores Büro mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Vor dem Wasserspeier blieb sie stehen, murmelte ‚Magische Bohnen' und die Tür öffnete sich. Sie stieg die Treppen hinauf und stand kurz darauf vor der Tür zu Dumbledores Büro. Sie klopfte und nachdem sie aus dem Zimmer ein sanftes „Herein" hörte, öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. „Professor Granger, schön dass Sie da sind!" wurde sie von Dumbledore begrüßt. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte. Hat Ihnen die Fahrt hierher gefallen?" fragte er. „Oh ja, es war sehr angenehm. Und ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein."  
  
Währenddessen wanderte Professor Snape in seinem Büro hin und her. „Warum?" fluchte er leise vor sich hin. Er ging in seine Privatgemächer, setzte sich in seinen großen Sessel gegenüber den Kamin und versank, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, in Erinnerungen.  
  
**********Flashback********************************************************  
  
Es war das siebte und letzte Schuljahr des Legendären Trios. Miss Granger war Schulsprecherin, zusammen mit Draco Malfoy.  
  
Seit den Sommerferien gab es einen kleinen Raum für die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher. In ihm befanden sich einige Tische und Stühle, ein Süßigkeitenwagen der immer beladen war und ein magischer Kaffeeautomat. Dieser kleine Raum konnte von jedem Ort Hogwarts betreten werden, wenn man das Passwort sagte.  
  
Kurz nach Jahresanfang saß Professor Snape in diesem Raum. Er wollte in Ruhe ein Buch lesen, aber ihm war im Lehrerzimmer zuviel los und nachdem ein Trank den er braute daneben ging, konnte er auch nicht in seine Gemächer, da sie gerade gesäubert wurden. Er war gerade in sein Buch vertieft, als er ein Klicken und danach langsame Schritte hörte. Er saß in einer dunklen Ecke und war gespannt, welcher Schüler es war. Und dann sah er sie. Hermine ging langsam in den Raum, und bekam nichts von ihrer Umgebung mit. Sie war in ein Buch vertieft.  
  
Snape verschlug es die Sprache und er klappte sein Buch zu, las sich den Titel nochmals durch und sah zu dem Buch das Hermine gerade schloss. ‚Sie hat einen guten Geschmack', dachte er sich und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie Shakespeare liest.' Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie ging zum Kaffeeautomaten und ließ sich einen Kaffee raus, legte das Buch zur Seite und umschloss den Becher mit beiden Händen. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief den Duft des Kaffees ein und lächelte.  
  
Er beobachtete sie genau. Sie trug Muggelkleidung. Einen kurzen Pulli und eine gutsitzende Jeans, dazu Turnschuhe. Eigentlich müsste er ihr jetzt Punkte abziehen, dachte er sich. Sie trug ihre Robe nicht, aber das war ihm egal.  
  
'Was ist bloß los mit mir?' dachte er sich. ‚Sie ist meine Schülerin ich sollte sie nicht so anschauen.' Hermine nahm ihr Buch wieder in die Hand und ging wieder hinaus.  
  
**********Flashback Ende****************************************************  
  
Snape kehrte aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück und sah, dass er zum Abendessen musste. „Drei Jahre lang habe ich versucht sie zu vergessen. Und jetzt?" murmelte er, als er mit wehendem Umhang seine Gemächer verlies.  
  
Hermine und Professor Dumbledore machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.  
  
„Hermine was ich sie übrigens noch fragen wollte: Hätten sie Lust Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor zu werden?" Dumbledore sah sie mit einem Lächeln um die Lippen an.  
  
Hermine war stehen geblieben und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber McGonagall..... sie ist doch Hauslehrerin ......was ist mit ihr?" stotterte sie.  
  
„Sie möchte nächstes Jahr eine Pause einlegen und einiges unternehmen. Sie würden Sie in dieser Zeit vertreten und sich nach ihrer Rückkehr das Amt mit Ihr teilen. Nun was sagen sie?" Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Hermine grübelte. 'Ich als Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor, hmmm - warum nicht?' Sie lächelte Dumbledore an und meinte „Gerne würde ich dieses Angebot annehmen und ich freue mich jetzt schon auf meine Zusammenarbeit mit Professor McGonagall".  
  
Beide betraten die große Halle, in der sich schon die Schüler der höheren Klassen um ihre Tische versammelt hatten. Hermines Blick huschte zum Lehrertisch.  
  
'Vier Plätze sind noch frei', dachte sie sich. ‚In der Mitte sitzt Dumbledore, links von ihm Professor McGonagall, die ja gerade draußen bei den Erstklässlern ist...' Weiter kam sie in ihren Gedanken nicht, da sie bereits den Lehrertisch erreicht hatten und Dumbledore ihr den zweiten Platz von links anbot. Der erste Platz war noch leer.  
  
Während sie sich setzte und von den restlichen Lehrern begrüßt wurde, grübelte sie, wer wohl neben ihr sitzen würde. ‚Alle Lehrer sind da bis auf....' Hermine zuckte zusammen ‚Snape'.  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür der großen Halle mit einem lauten Knall auf und Severus Snape betrat mit wehendem Umhang die Halle. Die Stimmen der Schüler wurden ruhiger und Snape sah sie böse an.  
  
Er wanderte durch die Halle zum Lehrertisch und begab sich auf seinen Platz. Erst als er sich setzte, merkte er dass der Platz neben ihm besetzt war. Ein leichter Rosenduft drang zu seiner Nase vor. ‚Nein, bitte nicht' dachte er sich und drehte sich zu der Quelle dieses blumigen Duftes um.  
  
„Miss Granger, ich nehme an, Sie sind gut angekommen?" hörte Hermine eine samtig zynische Stimme fragen. „PROFESSOR Granger, wenn ich bitten darf, Professor Snape" sagte sie leicht wütend und drehte sich zu Snape um.  
  
Mit einem bösen Grinsen sah er sie an. „Professor Granger, hatten Sie eine angenehme Fahrt? erkundigte er sich mit einem sarkastischem Unterton. „Ja das hatte ich und ich freue mich sehr Sie wiederzusehen" antwortete ihm Hermine im gleichen zynischen Tonfall.  
  
Gerade als er sie weiter provozieren wollte, ging die Tür der großen Halle wieder auf und McGonagall, gefolgt von mehreren Erstklässern, betrat die große Halle. Während der Einteilung der Schüler schweiften Hermines Gedanken an das gerade eben Gesagte zurück. ‚Toll gemacht Hermine, gleich am ersten Tag legst du dich mit Snape an. Oh Mann, kein guter Start', dachte sie und nippte abwesend an ihrem Kürbissaft.  
  
Sie bekam nicht mit, dass Snape sie hin und wieder verstohlen ansah. ‚Klasse', dachte er sich. ‚Du siehst sie nach drei Jahren wieder und gleich wirst du wieder zu dem Ungeheuer, das du damals warst. Kein guter Start', fluchte er innerlich.  
  
Die Zeremonie war vorbei und Dumbledore erhob sich. „Meine lieben Schüler und geehrtes Lehrerkollegium! Es freut mich, ihnen heute unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorzustellen: Professor Granger!" Alle Schüler applaudierten und auch die Lehrer fielen in den Applaus ein, zu Hermines Überraschung sogar auch Snape.  
  
Ehe sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, sprach Dumbledore weiter. „Da uns Professor McGonagall für das nächste Jahr verlässt, freue ich mich des weiteren bekannt zu geben, dass Professor Granger sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, ihre Aufgaben als Hauslehrerin für diesen Zeitraum zu übernehmen. Professor Granger wird sie also nicht nur in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten, sondern zusätzlich dazu wird sie auch noch eine spezielle Einschulung für ihre neuen Aufgaben erhalten - und zwar von Professor Snape."  
  
Dumbledore sah die geschockten Gesichter von Hermine, Snape und der Schülerschar.  
  
"Da Professor Granger Hauslehrerin bei Gryffindor wird, findet ihre Ausbildung in einem anderen Haus statt: bei Slytherin. Professor Granger ist selbst Mitglied des Gryffindorhauses, und wäre dadurch, wenn sie die Ausbildung bei Professor McGonagall absolvieren würde, voreingenommen. Deshalb wird Sie bei Professor Snape den Umgang mit Problemen der Schüler und die Abläufe als Hauslehrerin lernen. Wenn sie Slytherin in den Griff bekommt und sich dort durchsetzten kann, wird sie später ihr eigenes Haus ohne Probleme leiten können. Und macht euch keine Sorgen, sie wird trotzdem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten. Sie muss sich ja auf keine schweren Prüfungen vorbereiten." erklärte der Schulleiter.  
  
"Doch nun lasst das Fest beginnen!" beendete Dumbledore schließlich seine Rede.  
  
Snape saß geschockt vor seinem Teller. ‚Oh nein, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Jetzt werde ich sie so oft sehen und kann sie aber - nein, ganz ruhig, lenk dich ab Severus' dachte er sich. 'Hmmm – sie riecht so gut' bemerkte er wieder und fing langsam an, seinen Teller zu füllen.   
  
‚Ich muss wieder in den Unterricht und dann auch noch bei Snape und Slytherin? Memo an mich: Nie wieder auf einen Vorschlag Dumbledores eingehen ohne vorher genau gefragt zu haben!' tadelte sich Hermine innerlich.  
  
Hoffe die Story gefällt.  
  
Über Reviews würd ich mich freuen 


	2. Dunkle Nacht und Vertrauen

Dunkle Nacht und Vertrauen  
  
Nachdem das Essen beendet war, wollten Hermine und Snape gerade zu Dumbledore gehen, als sie sahen dass er auf sie zukam.  
  
„Severus, Hermine, ich bin schon sehr auf eure Zusammenarbeit gespannt. Severus, Du kannst Hermine jetzt zu ihren Räumen bringen. Wir sehen uns alle dann morgen beim Frühstück. Ihr zwei könnt ja euren ersten Tag zusammen planen", sagt Dumbledore, drehte sich um und verließ mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen die große Halle.  
  
Severus funkelte ihm böse hinterher und stand auf. „Folgen Sie mir, oder brauchen sie eine schriftliche Einladung?" fragte er Hermine in einem grimmigen Ton.  
  
Sie sah ihn böse an und stand auf. Snape drehte sich um und rauschte hinaus. Hermine hatte ihre größere Mühe, ihm zu folgen. ‚Wenn ich das gewusst hätte', dachte sich Hermine, ‚ich hätte dieses Angebot nie angenommen!'  
  
Sie war so in Gedanken verloren, dass sie erst wieder zu sich kam, als sie jemand ganz fest an der Schulter packte, umdrehte und „Professor Granger, hören sie mich oder schlafen sie schon mit offenen Augen!" schrie. Ein giftig dreinblickender Snape baute sich vor ihr auf.  
  
Hermine blinzelte, sah sich um und starrte ihn verwirrt an. Dann stammelte sie leise „Professor Snape, was ist passiert?"   
  
Snape sah sie immer noch böse an und meinte, „Ich habe sie jetzt einige Minuten lang versucht zu erreichen. Sie haben die falsche Abzweigung genommen und ich habe ihnen mehrmals hinterher gerufen aber sie haben nicht reagiert. Ihre Räume befinden sich nicht im Gryffindor Bereich." erklärte er ihr mit einem gehässigem Grinsen.  
  
„Sind sie nicht?" fragte Hermine ängstlich und dachte ‚Nein, lass sie nicht im Kerker sein!'  
  
„Nein, Professor Granger, Ihre Räume befinden sich im Kerker unten, genau neben meinen Räumen." antwortete er in einem strengen Ton. „Dumbledore hat dies so bestimmt, damit sie es nicht zu weit haben, wenn sie Probleme in ihrem Fach haben."  
  
Hermine schnaubte kurz sah in mit funkelnden Augen an und sagte „Dies, Professor Snape, wird wohl kaum der Fall ..." „Warten Sie es ab, Professor Granger„ fiel ihr Professor Snape ins Wort und kam ihr verdächtig näher. „Ich werde Ihnen hin und wieder als Helfer zur Seite stehen und Sie sind jetzt so gesehen auch in der Lehre bei mir. Da unsere Zimmer nebeneinander sind, können wir problemlos unsere Übungsstunden abhalten, ohne erst durch ganz Hogwarts rennen zu müssen" endete er.  
  
Hermine spürte die Wut in sich hochkommen, ballte ihre Hand unter dem Umhang zur Faust, atmete mehrmals ein und aus und sah ihm dann in die Augen. Sie erschrak kurz, denn Snapes Augen sahen sie kalt an. Hermine konnte nur noch nicken.  
  
Snape drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang um und ging Richtung Kerker, darauf achtend, dass er ihre Schritte hörte.  
  
Im Kerker angekommen blieb er vor dem Portrait eines Löwen stehen. Hermine staunte, als sie sich das Bild genauer ansah. Man sah einen stattlichen Löwen, der vor einem Loch steht und versucht die Schlange zu erreichen, die in der Höhle ist.   
  
Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Snape fragend an. „Ich weiß nicht, woher Dumbledore dieses Bild hat. Nennen sie jetzt ihr Passwort. Ich hoffe, es stört nicht dass ich daneben stehen bleibe? Wir Lehrer wissen von jedem Lehrer das Passwort, falls mal einer nicht auffindbar ist.„ erklärte ihr Snape.  
  
Sie sah zu ihm hoch und blickte in seine Augen, die sie jetzt ganz genau beobachteten. „Dunkle Nacht" sagte Hermine, ohne ihren Blick von Snapes Augen abzuwenden und das Bild klappte zur Seite.  
  
Sie sah ihm immer noch in die Augen, als er sich räusperte. Hermine wand sich von ihm ab und betrat ihre Räume. Sie stand in ihrem enormen Wohnzimmer. Auf der Seite links von ihr war ein riesengroßes Bücherregal, welches bis auf wenige Stellen voll belegt war. Vor ihr war ein mächtiger Kamin. Genau vor dem Kamin standen zwei große, gemütliche Sessel und dazwischen ein schöner Tisch.  
  
Sie drehte sich zu Snape um und sah, dass er noch vor der Tür stand. „Ich gehe dann jetzt mal in meine Gemächer" sagte er. „Kommen Sie so in einer Stunde rüber. Es ist das Bild mit der Schlange. Bis später, Professor Granger."  
  
Ihr Porträt kippte zu und sie stand alleine in ihren Räumen. Neben dem Bücherregal war eine Tür, durch die Hermine jetzt schritt und beeindruckt die Luft anhielt. Sie stand in einem großen Schlafzimmer. Genau gegenüber der Tür stand ein breites, sehr einladendes Bett in den Farben Gryffindors. Rechts davon gab es zwei Türen, die Türe ganz rechts führte in ein Anziehzimmer, in welchem ihre Kleider schon fein säuberlich eingeräumt waren. Die Tür daneben führte in ein Badezimmer, das die Maße ihres Wohnzimmers hatte. Eine schöne alte Badewanne stand in der Mitte und eine Dusche in der hinteren linken Ecke.  
  
Als sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückkam, fiel ihr auf, dass an der Wand gegenüber ein alter, hölzerner, verzierter Schminktisch stand. Ein großer Spiegel hing darüber und ein gemütlicher Hocker stand davor. Sie schaute in den Spiegel und Ihr Spiegelbild lächelte sie an und meinte „Gut siehst du aus". Hermine lächelte und dankte dem Spiegel. „Danke du aber auch" lachte sie.  
  
Zurück im Wohnzimmer bemerkte sie eine Tür neben dem Kamin. Sie öffnete sie und stand mitten in ihrem privaten Büro. Ein großer Mahagonischreibtisch stand in der Mitte. Ein gemütlicher schwarzer Schreibtischstuhl stand dahinter und auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein schöner Rosenstrauß. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und zog eine Karte heraus. ‚ Nochmals herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Liebe Grüße A. Dumbledore' stand auf der Karte. Hermine sah sich um und stellt fest das links und rechts von ihrem Schreibtisch nochmals große Bücherregale standen.  
  
Hermine ging in ihr Wohnzimmer zurück, das ihr immer noch so groß vorkam. Sie ließ einen Jauchzer los, drehte sich mehrmals im Kreis, streckte die Arme aus und ließ sich mit einem kleinen Schrei in den Sessel fallen.  
  
Während Hermine sich in ihren Räumen umschaute, stand Snape vor seinem Kamin und unterhielt sich mit Dumbledore, der ihn freundlich aus dem Kamin anlächelte. „Was soll ich vorhaben Severus? Ihr beide werdet in den nächsten Monaten viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, deshalb die Zimmer nebeneinander. Oh, es klopft. Ich muss jetzt weg Severus. Sag Hermine einen lieben Gruß von mir." verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und ließ einen nachdenklichen Severus zurück.  
  
Er holte sich ein Glas Rotwein und setzte sich in einen Sessel. ‚Wieso bin ich ihr vorhin so nahe gekommen?' fragte sich Severus. ‚Sie sah so süß aus, als sie gedankenverloren Richtung Gryffindor lief. Am liebsten hätte ich sie in meine Arme gezogen und ... Nein, denk nicht weiter. Sie wird dich nie lieben. Einen Mann wie mich, nie!'   
  
Eine Träne lief ihm die Wangen herunter und er erinnerte sich daran, wie es ihm damals klar wurde, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat.  
  
******************Flashback*************************************************  
  
Es war einige Wochen, nachdem Severus Hermine im Zimmer der Vertrauensschüler beobachtet hatte. Er war auf dem Weg in sein Klassenzimmer und dachte über einen Traum nach. 'Was für ein komischer Traum. Ich sitze in meinem Sessel, fühle auf einmal weiche Hände, die zärtlich mein Gesicht berühren. Ich spüre wie mein Herz stärker anfängt zu klopfen und ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als diese Hände überall zu fühlen. Ich sehe nichts von dieser Person außer zimtfarbene wunderschöne Augen' grübelt er.  
  
Er betrat mit lautem Knall sein Klassenzimmer und musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Die Schüler Gryffindors zuckten zusammen und zogen ihre Köpfe ein, während er vor zu seinem Pult läuft. Kaum dass er es erreicht, ging die Tür seines Klassenzimmers wieder auf und eine außer Atem keuchende Hermine stand in der Tür. „Ah, Miss Granger, haben sie den Weg in mein Klassenzimmer doch noch gefunden? Das sind 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor" fuhr Snape sie an. „Aber... ich... es tut mir leid... aber..." „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger, bevor ich ihnen noch mehr Punkte abziehe" unterbrach Snape ihren Versuch, zu erklären was passiert war. Als er die Klasse nach zwei Stunden entließ, setzte er sich hinter sein Pult und wollte gerade anfangen zu schreiben, als sich vor ihm jemand räusperte.  
  
Er schaute auf und sah zwei zimtfarbene Augen, die ihn böse anfunkelten. ‚Miss Granger, ich habe von Miss Granger geträumt!' fuhr es Snape durch den Kopf.  
  
„Professor Snape, warum haben Sie mir die Punkte abgezogen? Ich war doch nur eine halbe Minute nach ihnen da. Ich musste zwei Erstklässler in ihr Klassenzimmer begleiten, sie wurden von Slytherins in die falsche Richtung geschickt" rechtfertigte sich Hermine.  
  
Snape zog seine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie beobachtend an. „Haben sie dafür Beweise?" fragte er im bösen Ton.  
  
„Professor Snape, ich finde das ungerecht warum..."  
  
Während Hermine sich bei ihm beschwerte, dachte Snape an ganz andere Dinge. ‚Am liebsten würde ich ihr jetzt die Strähne ihres Haares, die ihr im Gesicht hängt, hinter das Ohr streichen. Danach zärtlich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände nehmen und sie küssen.' Allein bei diesen Gedanken verspürte er Schmetterlinge, die langsam anfingen in seinem Bauch zu flattern. ‚Oh Nein, ich habe mich in eine Schülerin verliebt und dazu noch in eine Gryffindor' dachte er gerade, als er hörte wie Hermine ihn ansprach.  
  
„Professor Snape, ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sind gerade so blass geworden" fragte Hermine leicht ängstlich. „Mir geht es gut Miss Granger und nun gehen sie bitte, ich habe noch wichtigeres zu tun als mir ihr Genörgel anzuhören" fauchte er sie böser an als er wollte.  
  
Hermine sah ihn geschockt an, schnaubte böse, drehte sich um und verließ sein Klassenzimmer.  
  
Kaum dass Hermine draußen war, faltete Snape seine Arme auf seinem Pult zusammen und legte seinen Kopf darauf. ‚Ich habe mich verliebt. So fühlt es sich also an. Ich habe mich in eine Frau verliebt, die nie mein wird.' dachte er schwer seufzend.  
  
******************Flashback Ende********************************************  
  
‚Und ich liebe sie immer noch' flüsterte er leise vor sich hin.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hörte er ein zaghaftes Klopfen an seiner Tür, gefolgt von einem „Professor Snape, ich wäre soweit." Snape stürmte mit wehender Robe zu seiner Tür, öffnete sie und wollte gerade wütend losbrüllen, als er sah dass es Hermine war.  
  
„Ah, Professor Granger, ist die Stunde schon rum? Sie hätten auch reinkommen können" fauchte er sie an. „Wäre ich ja gerne, wenn Sie mir das Passwort genannt hätten" fauchte Hermine zurück.  
  
‚Shit, ich wusste ich hatte etwas vergessen' dachte er sich und presste ein „Tut mir leid" Richtung Hermine.  
  
Hermine sah in verdutzt an. „Diesen Tag muss ich mir rot in meinem Kalender eintragen. Sie entschuldigen sich bei mir?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
  
Snape sah sie nur an, trat beiseite und ließ sie eintreten.   
  
Hermine sah sich mit offenem Mund in seinem Wohnzimmer um. Geradeaus befand sich wie bei ihr ein großer Kamin, in dem schon ein prasselndes Feuer brannte, davor standen zwei große schwarze bequeme Sessel mit einem gleichfarbenem Tisch dazwischen. Auf der linken und rechten Seite standen zimmergroße Bücherregale. Hermine drehte sich zu dem Bücherregal zu ihrer linken Seite um und sah sich die Titel an: 'Zaubertränke für alle Lebenszeiten`, `Verschwundene Zaubertränke einfach wiederfinden`.  
  
„Zaubertränke sind ihr Lebensinhalt, oder Professor Snape?" fragte Hermine, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah, dass er sich zu dem anderen Regal umgedreht hatte. Sie beobachtet ihn heimlich. Sah genau seinen Fingern zu die fast zärtlich über die Buchrücken fuhren, auf der Suche nach einem Buch. Er fand es, nahm es heraus und drehte sich um. Kurz sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Augen tief in ihre Seele schauen konnten.  
  
Beide schauten schnell woanders hin.  
  
„Setzen Sie sich doch Professor Granger" sagte Snape und wies auf die Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
  
Beide gingen dorthin und nahmen Platz. Hermine beobachtete die Flammen und hörte auf einmal Snapes Stimme, die sie ansprach. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken Professor Granger?"  
  
„Ja gerne, einen Kaffee bitte," antwortet sie „und nennen Sie mich doch bitte Hermine" endete sie und reichte Snape die Hand. Severus sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, und nahm ihre Hand. „ Nur wenn du mich Severus nennst" antwortete er. „Ok, Severus."  
  
Sie hielt immer noch seine Hand und dachte sich ‚Seine Hände sind ganz warm, ich dachte immer sie wären eiskalt.'  
  
„So Hermine, morgen hast du ja noch keinen Unterricht. Wenn du willst, kannst du morgen mit in meinen Unterricht kommen. Von 16 – 18 Uhr habe ich Sprechstunde für mein Haus und da musst du auf jeden Fall dabei sein um etwas zu lernen. Ich habe dir dieses Buch herausgesucht. Lies es dir bis Ende der Woche einmal durch. Ich werde dich am Sonntag abfragen." erklärte ihr Snape in einem bestimmendem Ton.  
  
„Aber Dumbledore sagte doch, ich muss keine Prüfung ablegen" stotterte Hermine.  
  
„Es ist auch keine Prüfung, es ist nur ein Buch über Hauslehrer, wie viel Punkte man für was abziehen kann. Und das Hermine, wirst du dir doch merken können. Oder?" fragte Snape sarkastisch. Sie funkelte ihn böse an, nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und blätterte es durch.  
  
‚Was mache ich hier eigentlich?' fragte sich Snape ‚Es hat doch keinen Sinn so nett zu sein'  
  
„So, ich würde aber jetzt liebend gerne meinen Unterricht für morgen vorbereiten und dir würde ich vorschlagen, das gleiche für deinen ersten Unterricht übermorgen zu tun. Und sei morgen pünktlich!" Mit diesen Worten begleitete er Hermine zur Tür. „Mein Passwort ist übrigens 'Vertrauen'." sagte Snape noch.  
  
Hermine ging in Ihre Gemächer, setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und holte ihre Unterlagen für 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' heraus. Nach kurzer Zeit gab sie es auf, da ihr die ganze Zeit zwei dunkle schwarzen Augen durch den Kopf gingen.  
  
Sie fluchte leicht, ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog sich ihren schwarzen Umhang, die Bluse und den Rock aus und schlüpfte in ihren Schlafanzug.  
  
Das letzte, das Ihr vor dem Einschlafen durch den Kopf ging, war: ‚Er hat wunderschöne Augen und Finger...' 


	3. Zaubertränke und Sorgen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,  
  
also hier folgt das Dritte Kapitel. Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat. Hoffe das es euch gefällt.  
  
Mir gehört keiner der hier genannten Charaktere. Und ich will damit auch kein Geld verdienen.  
  
Zaubertränke und geheime Sorgen  
  
Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch eine leise, piepsige Stimme.  
  
„Professor Granger, es ist halb Sieben. Ich wurde von Professor Dumbledore geschickt um sie zu wecken."sprach sie ein kleiner Hauself an. Er stand mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihrem Bett und trug einen alten, dreckigen Kissenbezug.  
  
Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und setzte sich im Bett auf. „Ja, danke. Wie ist denn Dein Name? "fragte sie. Der Hauself sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Minky"antwortete er, drehte sich um und verlies eilig ihre Gemächer.  
  
Hermine streckte sich kurz auf ihrem Bett, gähnte herzhaft und stand dann auf. Gemächlich ging sie Richtung Bad. Dort stellte sie sich zuerst einmal unter eine angenehm warme Dusche. Während sie sich einseifte, gingen ihre Gedanken auf Wanderschaft.  
  
‚Ob seine Finger wohl sehr zärtlich sein können? Wenn ich mir vorstelle, seine Hände würde sanft über meinen Körper gleiten.....' Hermine schloss bei diesem Gedanken genüsslich die Augen.  
  
‚Halt Hermine, du denkst gerade an Zärtlichkeiten mit Snape?' ermahnte sie sich. ‚So was brauchst du dir nicht einmal vorzustellen' dachte sie und schaltete das Wasser auf kalt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie das eiskalte Wasser traf. Schnell schaltete sie es aus und stieg aus der Dusche.  
  
Hermine wickelte sich in ihr Handtuch, schlang ein weiteres um ihre Haare und ging zum Umkleidezimmer. Sie suchte sich einen schwarzen, knielangen Rock heraus, eine weiße, schlichte Bluse, eine schwarze, dünne Jacke und, nur um Snape zu ärgern, ihren Gryffindor Pulli.  
  
Nachdem sie angekleidet war, versuchte sie ihre Haare zu bändigen. Dies jedoch ließ sie nach einigen Minuten hoffnungslosen Kampfes einfach so strubbelig wie sie waren.  
  
Danach schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche, packte kurz einige Pergamentrollen ein, eine Feder und ihr Tintenfass. Mit allem bepackt verließ sie ihre Gemächer und eilte zur großen Halle.  
  
Hermine öffnete die Eingangstür und trat ein. Sie lief zwischen den Schülern durch, lächelte einige an und setzte sich dann an ihren Platz am Lehrertisch.  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung saß Snape schon an seinem Platz. Sie grüßte die Lehrer mit einem freundlichen 'Guten Morgen' und strahlte jeden freundlich an.  
  
Als sie sich zu Snape hinüberdrehte wurde sie sich ihrer Gedanken unter der Dusche wieder bewusst und errötete leicht an den Wangen.  
  
„Schönen Guten Morgen, Professor Snape"grüßte ihn Hermine, äußerst bedacht ihre Verlegenheit nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen und sie versuchte, nicht noch röter zu werden.  
  
„Guten Morgen Professor Granger, was ist denn los? Sie werden so Rot? " fragte Snape interessiert und beobachtete sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. ‚Was ist denn mit ihr los? Hat sie etwas angestellt?' überlegte er.  
  
Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als Professor Dumbledor die große Halle betrat und sie alle ihr Frühstück begannen.  
  
Hermine beobachte Snape aus den Augenwinkeln. ‚Ich hoffe er hat es nicht bemerkt. Was ist denn nur mit mir los?' fragte sie sich verzweifelt.  
  
Sie griff gedankenverloren in den Brotkorb. Gleichzeitig griff auch Snape rein und kurz berührten sich ihre Hände.  
  
Snape hielt die Luft an und zog schnell seine Hand raus. Er spürte, wie ihm diese kurze Berührung gefiel. In seinem Magen fingen Schmetterlinge an zu flattern.  
  
Er schloss die Augen, kämpfte mit den plötzlich aufflammenden Gefühlen und hoffte, dass ihm seine Gesichtszüge nicht entglitten.  
  
Er hatte mit einem Mal keinen Hunger mehr und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die große Halle. Hermine hatte auch unbewusst die Luft angehalten, wollte sich gerade darüber Gedanken machen, als sie von Professor Flitwick angesprochen wurde.  
  
Snape eilte mit wehendem Umhang zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Er setzte sich hinter sein Lehrerpult und schloss die Augen.  
  
In seinem Bauch flatterten immer noch Schmetterlinge und seine Atmung ging stoßweise. ‚Sie hat so zarte Hände' dachte er sich. ‚Hör auf an sie zu denken. Es wird nie klappen' ermahnte er sich selbst.  
  
Flashback  
  
Es war ein Morgen, einige Tage nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass er sich in Hermine verliebt hatte. Er saß gerade beim Frühstück und schaute grimmig in der großen Halle umher.  
  
‚Was soll ich nur tun? Ich habe noch nie so für jemanden gefühlt und dann auch noch für eine Schülerin' dachte er und sah verstohlen an den Tisch der Gryffindors.  
  
Er sah, wie sich Hermine an Ron kuschelte und verträumt auf die verzauberte Decke schaute. Als er sah, wie Ron seinen Arm um Hermines Taille legte, verspürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in der Magengegend.  
  
Er konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass er in diesem Augenblick liebend gerne an Ronald Weasleys Stelle gewesen wäre und schob das dann gleich wieder wütend von sich: Auf einen Schüler eifersüchtig zu sein, und dann auch noch - ausgerechnet - auf einen Weasley, einen Gryffindor, wie er im Buche stand! Doch zugleich überfiel ihn ein anderer Gedanke, der ihn seltsam traurig werden ließ. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er zu solchen Gefühlen fähig war.  
  
Snape verlies die große Halle und hörte draußen mehrere ihm bekannte Stimmen.  
  
„Wie meinst du das, Professor Snape sah traurig aus, Hermine?"fragte Ron neugierig.  
  
„Nun ja, er sah halt richtig traurig aus. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihm bestimmt nicht. "antwortete Hermine überlegend.  
  
„Ach was,"sagte Ron verächtlich und schnaubte. „Snape hat doch keine Gefühle. Der ist ein eiskalter Todesser und ein gemeiner Lehrer, mehr ist er nicht."  
  
Snape stand schockiert im Schatten. ‚Das halten sie also von mir.' war sein einziger Gedanke. Und dann hörte er wie Hermine anfing ihn zu verteidigen. Er bekam zwar nicht mit, dass Hermine Ron einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasste, aber er hörte ihre Worte.  
  
„Ron, du bist herzlos. Was Professor Snape schon alles durchmachen musste. Er hat Gefühle, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Vielleicht begegnete er nur noch nicht der Richtigen, die ihm zeigt, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen muss. Ich hoffe, er trifft irgendwann die Liebe seines Lebens."endete Hermine.  
  
Snape stellte sich so hin, dass er Hermine sehen konnte. Seine Augen beobachteten sie genau. Er sah, wie sie Ron böse anschaute und ihm den Rücken zudrehte, sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr strich und mit Harry sprechen wollte.  
  
„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, oder Hermine? Professor Snape und die 'Große Liebe'?"fragte Ron ungläubig und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Ron, jetzt halt endlich mal die Klappe!"brüllte Harry ihn an. „Wie würdest du dich denn an seiner Stelle verhalten? Wenn du dir bei den Todessertreffen keine Gefühle anmerken lassen darfst? Dich nicht weigern darfst, jemanden umzubringen, weil Voldemort dich sonst umbringt! Da ist es doch nur logisch, dass er auch hier keine Gefühle zeigt. Falls du es vergessen hast, gehen hier auch einige Kinder der Todesser zur Schule!" schrie Harry den verdutzen Ron an.  
  
Snape, der sich wieder in die Schatten zurück gezogen hatte, eilte ohne gesehen zu werden in seine Gemächer.  
  
Er wusste gar nicht mehr, was er fühlen, was er denken sollte. Wusste nur noch, dass ihn ein bittersüßes, warmes Gefühl erfasst hatte, das ihm neu war, und das er doch als das identifizierte, was es war – er hatte sich nicht nur in sie verliebt - er liebte sie...  
  
Doch wurde ihm gleich darauf klar, dass dies nicht ging und er schwor sich seine Gefühle für sie zu verstecken.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
‚Und so muss ich auch weiter machen. Ich muss meine Gefühle verstecken. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, von dir abgewiesen zu werden.' dachte sich Snape.  
  
Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, da Hermine langsam und Gedanken verloren das Klassenzimmer betrat. Sie sah zu ihm und lächelte verlegen. Snape stand auf und deutete ihr, sie solle sich auf seinen Platz setzten.  
  
Hermine ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen, packte ihre Pergamentrollen, ihre Feder und das Tintenfass aus und schaute ihn an.  
  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick und verlor sich in ihren Augen. Sie strahlten mit ihrem Gesicht um die Wette.  
  
‚Oh nein, sieh mich nicht so an, schau weg Severus.' schalt sich Snape, konnte seinen Blick aber nicht von ihr abwenden.  
  
Auch Hermine konnte ihr Augen nicht abwenden. Sie sah nur diese schönen, schwarzen Augen.  
  
‚Mir ist nie aufgefallen, was für wunderschöne Augen er hat. Sie sind so tief, dass man in ihnen versinken könnte,' dachte sich Hermine. In diesem Moment kamen seine Schüler der siebenten Jahrgangsstufe herein und setzten sich.  
  
Snape schaute schnell weg zu seinen Schülern und auch Hermine blickte schnell auf ihre Unterlagen.  
  
„Ihr macht heute einen Schlaftrunk", erklärte Snape und mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs erschien das Rezept auf der Tafel. Hermine beobachtete ihn ganz genau und machte sich Notizen.  
  
Snape ging zwischen den Schülerbänken hindurch und spürte Hermines Blick.  
  
‚Wieso hat sie mich gerade so angeschaut. Ihr Gesicht hat gestrahlt und auch ihre Augen. Was soll ich nur tun?' fragte er sich gerade, als er bemerkte wie ein Schüler aus Gryffindor eine falsche Zutat in den Kessel warf. Snape drehte sich zu ihm um und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
  
„Mister Donald, was glauben Sie eigentlich was Sie da tun? Wollen Sie sich und ihre Mitschüler umbringen?"schrie er den Jungen an. Die Slytherins lachten los und die Gryffindors beachteten den Jungen mit sorgenvollem Blick.  
  
Hermine schluckte schwer und erinnerte sich an ihre eigene Schulzeit. Der arme Schüler hatte nur aus Versehen daneben gegriffen und sie wusste genau, dass dieser Trank, auch wenn die falsche Zutat hinzugefügt wurde, nicht tödlich ist.  
  
Sie wollte ihn gerade darauf ansprechen, als sie hörte wie Snape den Unterricht beendete, nicht ohne dem armen Schüler noch eine Strafarbeit am selben Abend aufzubrummen und Punkte abzuziehen.  
  
Die Schüler packten ihre Schulsachen und Snape eilte auf sein Pult zu, um die Strafarbeit aufzuschreiben. Hermine machte ihm Platz und stellte sich neben ihn.  
  
Als Hermine sah, dass alle Schüler draußen waren, sprach sie ihn an. „Ähm, Professor Snape, das gerade eben wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen."  
  
„Professor Granger, ist dies mein Unterricht oder Ihrer? Außerdem sind Sie ein Grünschnabel im Bezug aufs Unterrichten, also unterlassen Sie es bitte mir zu sagen, was ich in meinem Unterricht zu tun und zu unterlassen habe!" zischte Snape sie an und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl zu ihr um.  
  
„Der Trank hat keine tödliche Wirkung, Professor Snape. Es wäre nur ein starkes Narkosemittel geworden. Deswegen brauchen sie den armen Schüler doch nicht so anzuschreien", erwiderte Hermine und wurde dabei unbewusst lauter.  
  
Snape sah sie mit böse funkelnden Augen an.  
  
„Ich versuche meinen Schülern hier beizubringen, dass sie sich gefälligst zu konzentrieren haben. Und wenn sie einen Fehler machen, müssen sie dafür gerade stehen, oder wollen sie die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, wenn ein Kessel explodiert und Schüler verletzt werden?"fauchte Snape sie böse an.  
  
Hermine sah erschrocken zu ihm hoch und fühlte wie die Angst, die sie damals vor ihm hatte, wieder hoch kam. ‚Nein Hermine, du bist keine Schülerin mehr. Lass dich nicht von ihm einschüchtern' sprach sich Hermine Mut zu.  
  
„Und was wollen Sie jetzt tun, Professor Snape? Mir Punkte abziehen, weil ich mich eingemischt habe?"fragte Hermine aufgebracht. Sie blickte ihn genauso zornig an wie er sie anschaute, packte ihre Unterlagen ein und verließ mit wehendem Umhang sein Klassenzimmer.  
  
Hermine eilte in ihre Gemächer, ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen und schmiss sich auf ihren Sessel. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes erschien eine große dampfende Tasse heißer Schokolade. Nach einem Schluck überlegte sie, warum sie der Vorfall so in Rage gebracht hatte.  
  
Sie wusste doch, wie Snape im Unterricht war und sie musste ihm auch recht geben. Wenn die Schüler nicht konzentriert sind, kann es zu erheblichen Verletzungen führen.  
  
Sie verstand Ihre Gefühle nicht mehr. Sie musste das mit Snape klären und hoffte nur, dass er überhaupt jemals wieder mit ihr reden würde, nachdem sie sich so aufgeführt hatte.  
  
Als sie gerade den nächsten Schluck trinken wollte stand Minky vor ihr. „Professor Granger,"piepste der Hauself, „ich soll Ihnen diesen Brief bringen."„Danke Minky"antwortete Hermine niedergeschlagen und nahm ihn entgegen.  
  
Professor Granger,  
  
vergessen Sie nicht, sich um 15.45 Uhr in meinem Büro zur Sprechstunde einzufinden.  
  
S.S.  
  
Hermine stieß ein Stoßgebet gegen den Himmel, dass Snape nicht noch immer sauer war.  
  
Sie kuschelte sich in Ihren Sessel, zauberte sich eine Decke und eine zweite Tasse Schokolade her und schaute in den flackernden Kamin.  
  
Hermine rannte die Gänge Hogwarts entlang. Sie schaute auf Ihre Armbanduhr. „Oh Gott, es ist schon 16.05 Uhr. Mist, warum muss ich heute auch noch zu spät kommen. Seine Schüler sind bestimmt schon da."fluchte Hermine sauer über sich selbst laut auf. Sie rannte um den nächsten Gang und erreichte die Tür zu Snapes Büro.  
  
Sie klopfte an und trat nach einem ‚Herein' total außer Atem ein.  
  
„Professor Snape!"stieß Hermine keuchend aus, „Es tut mir leid, ich habe die Uhrzeit vergessen."  
  
Als sie an seinem Pult stand bemerkte sie das kein Schüler da war.  
  
Sie schaute Snape in die Augen. Seine Augen waren so schwarz wie noch nie und sahen sie zärtlich an.  
  
„Wo sind denn die ganzen Schüler, Severus?"fragte Hermine überrascht und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Snape stand von seinem Stuhl auf, kam um den Schreibtisch herum und blieb vor ihr stehen.  
  
Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und hob seine Hand und streichelte sanft über ihre Wange.  
  
Hermine schmiegte ihre Wange in seine Hand und blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.  
  
„Den Schülern habe ich ihre Strafen erlassen."flüsterte Snape ihr zärtlich zu.  
  
Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter.  
  
Hermines Herz fing an zu rasen, sie schloss die Augen und als sich Ihre Lippen trafen, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
Hermine fuhr zärtlich mit Ihrer Zunge über seine Unterlippe und spürte, wie er seine Lippen öffnete. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit Ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund. Sie suchte die seine, stupste sie vorsichtig an und lockte sie zu einem zärtlichen Machtkampf.  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern ging er auf ihr Spiel ein. Zärtlich massierte er ihre Zunge und drang dann langsam in ihren Mund ein, um ihn zu entdecken.  
  
Als sie außer Atem waren, trennten sie sich voneinander. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und er seine um Ihren Hals.  
  
„Hermine....."  
  
„Ja Severus?"  
  
„Hermine...."  
  
Snape stand in Hermines Gemächern. Sie hatte sich verspätete und da sie um vier Uhr noch immer nicht da war, begann er sich um sie Sorgen zu machen und suchte sie.  
  
Als er ihre Gemächer betrat, merkte er dass sie da war. Er ging zu ihrem Sessel und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Sie war eingeschlafen. Ihr Kopf lag auf der rechten Sessellehne, sie hatte sich irgendwie auf dem Sessel zusammengerollt.  
  
Sie lächelte im Schlaf. Snape kniete sich vor sie und wollte gerade die Hand ausstrecken um ihr die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, als er sich eines Besseren belehrte.  
  
Er stellte sich wieder vor Hermine hin und schaute sie nochmals liebevoll und zärtlich an, bevor er versuchte sie zu wecken.  
  
„Hermine... "sagte er.  
  
„Ja, Severus?"erhielt er als genuschelte Antwort.  
  
„Hermine... "rief er etwas lauter und setzte wieder seinen eiskalten und gefassten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
Hermine öffnete langsam verschlafen die Augen. Sie streckte sich und Ihr Blick fiel auf die Person, die sie geweckt hatte.  
  
Sie erschrak und setzte sich auf.  
  
„Severus, oh mein Gott, wie spät ist es? Mist, ich muss eingeschlafen sein."stotterte Hermine verlegen.  
  
Snape bewegte seine Hand und auf dem Tisch zwischen den Sesseln erschien eine große Tasse Kaffee.  
  
Hermine nahm sie und bot Snape den anderen Sessel an. Er setzte sich und Hermine zauberte ihm auch eine Tasse Kaffee herbei.  
  
„Es ist kurz nach Vier. Du bist nicht zu meiner Sprechstunde erschienen und da ich dich schon vorher beim Mittagessen nicht sah wollte ich nur wissen ob dir etwas passiert ist."sagte Snape sarkastisch.  
  
„Es tut mir leid."antwortete Hermine verlegen.  
  
Beide saßen danach still in ihre Gedanken vertieft.  
  
Hermine grübelte über Ihren Traum.  
  
Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie Snape in ihrem Traum geküsst hatte. Und vor allem nicht, dass es so wunderschön war, dass sie sogar Herzklopfen bekommen hatte und es sogar jetzt noch hatte. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Sie musste sich erst mal ihrer Gefühle klar werden, bemerkte sie.  
  
Hermine seufzte leise.  
  
Snape, der bis gerade eben auch tief in seine Gedanken vertieft war, wurde dadurch in die Gegenwart gebracht.  
  
Er hatte sich gerade überlegt, was mit Hermine los sein könnte. Er war es von ihr nicht gewöhnt, dass sie Termine versäumte und machte sich Sorgen um sie, auch wenn er es ihr gegenüber nie zugeben würde.  
  
Als er ihr Seufzen hörte, drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und sah sie an.  
  
Hermine hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn ebenfalls an. Snape räusperte sich.  
  
„Wir sollten zum Abendessen runter gehen. Falls du noch Fragen hast, reden wir besser morgen darüber. Du solltest früh ins Bett gehen, damit dies nicht nochmals vorkommt."fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu.  
  
Hermine erhob sich und ging mit ihm in die große Halle. Während des Abendessens hatte sie eigentlich keinen Hunger, aber sie zwang sich dazu etwas zu essen.  
  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um ihren Traum. Sie fragte sich ob er auch in Wirklichkeit so zärtlich sein könnte.  
  
Da sie keinen Hunger mehr hatte und das bisschen, was sie gegessen hatte ihrem Magen gar nicht gut getan hatte, verabschiedete sie sich bei allen Lehrern mit einer Entschuldigung und eilte in ihre Gemächer.  
  
Sie zog sich um und stieg ins Bett, aber an Einschlafen war gar nicht zu denken. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf den ihren und seine Zunge, die zärtlich ihre berührte.  
  
Und wieder sah sie seine schwarzen Augen vor sich, die sie dieses Mal liebevoll und zärtlich anschauten.  
  
„Was ist bloß los mit mir?"flüsterte sie leise und schlief dann ein.  
  
Snape, der versucht hatte nicht zu reagieren als sie die große Halle verließ, machte sich die größten Sorgen was mit Hermine los sein könnte.  
  
Als er an ihren Gemächern vorbei kam, wollte er klopfen aber dann wäre aufgefallen, dass er auf einmal so besorgt war.  
  
Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken und ging in seine Gemächer. Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel und machte sich Gedanken.  
  
Schließlich ging er in sein Privatbüro und fing an, Hermine einige Informationen im Umgang mit den Schülern auf zu schreiben.  
  
Um halb zwölf beendete er seine Arbeit. Er streckte sich und las sich nochmals die Tipps durch, die er ihr aufgeschrieben hatte.  
  
Es waren vier Seiten Pergamentrollen, aber als er zur vierten Rolle kam, musste er laut aufstöhnen. Aus den Tipps war ein Liebesbrief an Hermine geworden.  
  
Er versteckte die vierte Rolle in einer Schublade und begann sie durch eine andere Rolle mit weiteren Tipps zu ersetzen. Als er endlich fertig war, zog er sich um und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
Das letzte Bild das in seinen Gedanken auftauchte, war das der schlafenden Hermine.  
  
„Hermine"flüsterte er leise und sehnsuchtsvoll und versank in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
So, hoffe das Kapitel hat euch zugesagt.  
  
Wenn nicht ich nehme Beschwerden sowie Lobe gerne als Review an. Also, drückt den Button!!!!!!!  
  
Zu meinen Reviews:  
  
Hermine-Severus-Fan: Hallöchen, wie du siehst habe ich mich jetzt getraut. Hoffe nur das dieses Kapitel gut ist. Unsicher umherseh Freut mich das dir die Kapitel gefallen. Hoffe das dieses auch gut ist. Und vielen Dank für den Keks und dein liebes Review. Krümmel von der Tastatur weg putz LG Hoffe ich bekomme ein Review für diese Story. Hundeblick sweetkitty04: Hallöchen, vielen Dank für deinen Lieben Review. Hoffe deine Erkältung hast du komplett auskuriert. LG BlackAngel8: Hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch. Weiß das Snape hier mal ungewöhnlich rüberkommt. Aber er gefällt mir so, hoffe dir auch. Danke für deinen Lieben Review. LG Sally: Und gefällt dir dieses Kapitel auch???? Danke für dein Lieben Review LG Herm84: Jep er tut einem richtig leid, oder? Er wird aber noch eine Weile leiden müssen, bis er mit ihr zusammen kommt. Danke für deinen Lieben Review. LG Mogli: So habe es endlich fertig. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir. Habe ein paar deiner Tipps übernommen. Deine Review hat ihn gut beschrieben. Vielen Dank für deinen Lieben Review. LG anettemargarete: Herzlichen Dank für deinen Lieben Review. Hoffe man merkt immer noch dass sich was entwickelt. LG Berendis Danke für dein Liebes Review. Hoffe dieses Kapitel ist auch gut geworden. LG Like: Huhu, genau dies hat mich gereizt diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Mal zu Schreiben wie es aus seiner Sicht ist. Vielen Dank für deinen Lieben Review. LG   
  
Viele Liebe Grüße an alle Leser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
